


How do you say fuck you I love you in flower language?

by Namless



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Centaur!Hyungwon, Didn't think my first HyungKi would be this but..., Flower Crowns, Harmless betting, HyungKi bickering, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Party, Pouty Jooheon, Thank you Twotuckgom I guess, This is an extremely vague mythology au, Wow I didn't know this was a legit tag, Written because of that one ads, enjoy whatever this is, fairy!minhyuk, this was written in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless
Summary: Kihyun’s voice was sheepish and Hyungwon swore he could picture him ducking his head with a straight smile. “My bad…” Kihyun’s fingers joined his to massage the hurt spot. “Also, I’m no puny human.”“Yes, yes you are puny.” Hyungwon resumed his walk, pushing branches here and there. “Down.” Behind him, without even looking up from the braid he was focused on, Kihyun shrunk himself as much as possible, dodging the thick branch as Hyungwon bent down.“Well, this puny human is sitting on your sad ass mister mighty paper centaur and I’m seriously considering throttling you in order to arrive at a decent time.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	How do you say fuck you I love you in flower language?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/gifts).



> Hi! This, as mentioned in the tags, was written in one sitting so there's probably some typos, maybe some missing words, I apologise for those. This was prompted by this magical Twotuckgom fake ad and a certain someone who kept mentioning horsewon on my tl (to which it is dedicated). I couldn't resist and the result is my first HyungKi fic, hurray xP I hope you'll have as much fun as I did writing this fic! Enjoy!

"Stop playing with my hair!" Hyungwon whined, hands coming up to stop Kihyun from doing whatever he was up to.

“I’m not  _ playing _ with your hair, I’m  _ doing _ it.” Kihyun corrected pointedly, fast hand swatting away Hyungwon’s. “Focus on the road and walk.” Kihyun pushed a strand that most likely fell into Hyungwon’s field of vision.

“How am I supposed to do that…” Hyungwon blew said strand back up. “... when you do  _ that _ ?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes so hard he would’ve pulled a few muscles if he wasn’t so used to it: Hyungwon’s very existence was a million eye rolls worth. Not that Hyungwon would complain at that either, on the contrary, he found that to be more of a compliment than an insult.

“I do that because I had to kick you out of bed and we were already late by the time you deigned moving your massive insufferable ass.” For emphasis, Kihyun landed a loud smack on Hyungwon’s rump.

Hyungwon slapped his tail in Kihyun’s face in retaliation, smirk creeping up his face when Kihyun yelped and grumbled how he was trying to ruin his work and that as usual Hyungwon was being an insufferable ass.

“True, but you do like my ass.” Hyungwon stated smugly, slowing his pace as the path narrowed and trees stuck closer, branches stretching in his way. “Ow! Stop pocking flowers in my ears, puny human!”

Hyungwon came to a stop, hooves backtracking a little, bringing his right hand to his ear to rub it.

Kihyun’s voice was sheepish and Hyungwon swore he could picture him ducking his head with a straight smile. “My bad…” Kihyun’s fingers joined his to massage the hurt spot. “Also, I’m no puny human.”

“Yes, yes you are puny.” Hyungwon resumed his walk, pushing branches here and there. “Down.” Behind him, without even looking up from the braid he was focused on, Kihyun shrunk himself as much as possible, dodging the thick branch as Hyungwon bent down.

“Well, this puny human is sitting on your sad ass mister mighty paper centaur and I’m seriously considering throttling you in order to arrive at a decent time.”

This time it was Hyungwon’s turn to roll his eyes, just as much as Kihyun did. It probably was some sort of measure of their love for each other. If you asked Hyungwon, he would assuredly tell you they loved each other. They simply had a different language for it. Maybe that was why they were attached by the hip. Figuratively speaking, obviously.

Hyungwon snickered, his vision clearing as Kihyun gradually made progress with his hair updo. “Throttle me? You, the pure oracle boy who should never harm anyone to not displease the gods?”

“I’m not the oracle, I’m just in the choir!”

Kihyun swatted him in the back and Hyungwon instinctively surged forward on a few meters, forcing Kihyun to change his position, legs hugging tightly Hyungwon’s flanks, the red dun coat soft and warm against the naked skin of his calves, arms wrapping around Hyungwon’s ridiculously thin but equally warm human torso. Somehow, even now Kihyun feared of breaking him in half. Hyungwon slowed his pace again, allowing Kihyun to resume his crossed legs position as well as the tying of his hair.

“Are you done?”

“Just a minute.” came Kihyun’s muffled sigh at the inquiry, holding flowers by the stems with his mouth, both hands occupied. “The things I do for you…” he grumbled.

A minute later, Kihyun announced his job over and Hyungwon half-turned around, smirking his most mischievous smile before dashing again, Kihyun once more scrambling to not fall over.

_____

Jooheon slapped Changkyun’s with the back of his hand, a bit too hard if Changkyun’s grimace while he rubbed the sore spot was anything to go by, straightening on his seat. A small smile stretched Minhyuk’s lips sitting on the other side of the tiny table, made of a stump, who also happened to see what Jooheon was seeing.

“How much do you bet they were fighting on the way?” Minhyuk asked, voice giggly just at the idea.

Changkyun hissed in dismissal, pointy ears flattening over his hair. “I’m not betting anything, not with you, not again.”

Minhyuk’s gaze flickered over to him and his smile only grew wider.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you tricks to win.” Jooheon staged whispered over to Changkyun then “Of course they were. Hyungwon probably kept sleeping.”

Minhyuk snorted, clapping hands as he slouched back a little on his seat. The centaur was greeting the party host, gesturing over to Kihyun still perched up there when he was most likely asked about his hair. They were in loose braids for a part, wrapping around his head and falling just over his shoulders, flowers artistically sprinkled here and there as if they naturally grew up here.

The trio followed the pair’s greetings as they got around the tables.

“Who wants to bet they’re going to start bickering again?”

“What do we bet?” Jooheon asked, cautious.

“A whole day at the winner’s service?”

“Works for me.” Changkyun chimed in.

He shot a dark glare at Minhyuk who was smirking again. “Never again, huh?”

“Are all fairies like this?” Changkyun asked, irritated and beyond.

“Yup.” Jooheon replied, seemingly unbothered by Minhyuk’s for now pretty tame antics, keeping an eye on the couple. “I say they start again in an hour.”

“You’re making this too easy for me!” Minhyuk was jubilating, so much so that his translucent black and red wings flapped in his back, sending purple and burgundy powder around. “They won’t hold much more than fifteen minutes.” He turned to Changkyun who was sitting arm crossed, eyes glued on the couple. “What’s your bet, kitty?”

Changkyun’s lips tightened and then formed a thin smile adorned by dimples.

“What are those flowers?”

“They’re Oliver flowers and lilies.” Kihyun explained, pride written all over his face.

It came from three tables down them, a guest the two were talking with now standing to appreciate Kihyun’s handy work in Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon who bent a little for the guest to see, accidentally stepping on said guest’s foot with his hoof as he stood up. Hyungwon poured apologies out under an irritated Kihyun’s gaze.

“Three, two, one…” Changkyun counted down as the two walked by them.

“I told you I didn’t want to come.” Hyungwon groaned, slightly turned to the side where Kihyun was now walking.

Kihyun who was grinding his teeth. “We wouldn’t be rushing to greet if you had woken up!”

“My scalp would still be itching anyway. Are you sure there are no ants on those flowers?” More whining, to Kihyun’s great annoyance and to three pairs of eyes’ greatest pleasure.

“Oh by the gods, I swear…” Kihyun lifted his arms in defeated and stomped away from the centaur. “I should’ve made you eat those flowers.”

“You cheated, you used your ears.” Jooheon pouted as Changkyun paraded around their table, tail swiftly swinging in the air.

“There were no rules against it.” the smug reply came just as Changkyun stopped to pick up some of the flowers that were previously in Hyungwon’s hair.

Minhyuk looked at the flowers too when Changkyun sat back down, then at the unusual duo that was still in the middle of their banter a couple of tables away.

“Lilies and Oliver flowers, right?” Minhyuk chuckled knowingly and Changkyun returned him the same smile.

Jooheon squinted at them. “What do the two of you know that I don’t…?”

Minhyuk invited himself on Jooheon’s lap, hugging him gently. “Nothing big, just that those two have their own language.”

Jooheon wasn’t sure he understood but stopped pouting, attention taken away from Hyungwon and Kihyun by the soft kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! Flowers have plenty of meanings but Oliver flowers and lilies have the meaning of reconciliation, virtuous love and peace in the couple. I thought it fit pretty well with HyungKi's dynamic of bickering and this, combined with Twotuckgom, is how I ended up writing this short story. Once again, thank you for reading, tell me what you thought here or over on Twitter :3


End file.
